scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island
:This article is about the film. For other uses, see Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (disambiguation). | runtime= 1hr 16m 35s | starring= Scott Innes Billy West Mary Kay Bergman B.J. Ward Frank Welker | voicedirection= Kris Zimmerman | casting= Collette Sunderman | producers= Jean MacCurdy (executive producer) Davis Doi (supervising producer) Victoria McCollum (associate producer) | music= Steven Bramson | editedby= Paul Douglas | producedby= Cos Anzilotti | storyby= Glenn Leopold Davis Doi | screenplayby= Glenn Leopold | directedby= Jim Stenstrum | nextfilm= Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost }} Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island is the first in a series of direct-to-video films based upon Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons. It was released on VHS on September 22, 1998. It was the first movie to feature real monsters instead of simple 'bad guys' in masks. This was heavily promoted before its release including a tagline used during commercials stating, "This time, the monsters are real." This theme would be followed up in several subsequent direct-to-video Scooby-Doo animated films released in the late-1990s and early-2000s. Although real monsters had previously appeared in most of the 1980s Scooby-Doo series and features, this continuity was ignored with the characters said to be encountering real monsters for the first time. After Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase, the direct-to-video Scooby-Doo movies would not feature real monsters again until ten years later in Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King. Premise The Mystery Inc. team split up to do their own thing but come together again to solve a real ghost mystery. The gang of sleuths get more than they bargained for when, on Moonscar Island in the Louisiana bayou, they find themselves amongst worshipping un-dead werecats and a swarm of zombies. Synopsis Daphne is on a talk show to promote her mystery-travel series, Coast to Coast with Daphne Blake, during which she tells the hostess, Chris, about a past Mystery Inc. case when she was younger. At a faraway castle, Shaggy and Scooby are shown to be chased by a large moat monster. The gang had all been previously searching the castle for clues. As Scooby comes crashing down on the monster, the monster is discovered to be Mr. Beeman, a real estate agent. Beeman had been printing counterfeit money. Daphne explains how it was one of her most frightening mysteries. She also discusses her new show in which she plans to find real monsters. Scooby and Shaggy have taken up work as contraband security guards at a local airport. Unfortunately they are exposed to a lot of tantalizing foreign food and end up eating all the contraband. They are fired from their job. Fred secretly contacts Velma who is now a book shop owner about going on a big trip for Daphne's birthday. Fred also secretly contacts Shaggy and Scooby. He picks them all up on the way to Daphne's home. Daphne is surprised to find the whole gang all with Fred. He explains how they can all search for ghosts together just like old times. The gang decide to go to New Orleans for the first segment of the television program. They meet up with many fake ghosts such as a floating ghost which was just a video projection, a vampire bat who was just an old man stealing a necklace, a ghostly casino riverboat captain who was really an old lady, and lastly a lobster-man in a factory who was really a middle-aged man. Daphne is very disappointed to not find a real ghost. As Scooby and Shaggy look for food from local shops, Daphne, Fred and Velma meet a young chef named Lena. Lena had overhead Daphne's disappointment and says that a real ghost named Morgan Moonscar haunts the island she works at. Velma looks up the island on her computer and agrees that there had been many strange disappearances on Lena's island. They agree to follow Lena back to her island. The gang all express their excitement about visiting the island on the car trip down to the ferry. Real ghosts, homemade Cajun food and the beautiful scenery. The gang meets Jacques, the ferry driver for Moonscar Island and they board the ferry. Fred begins to videotape the bayou and Jacques discusses how pirates used to use the bayou to hide from the law, including Morgan Moonscar. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy accidentally fall off the ferry trying to catch a catfish named Big Mona. Alligators chase them but they are rescued by an angry fisherman named Snakebite Scruggs and hunting pig Mojo. Shaggy and Scooby board the ferry again. They reach Moonscar Island and drive off the ferry. Jacques leaves back toward New Orleans. As the gang approaches Simone's house, who is the owner of the plantation Lena works at, they notice all the cats around the porch area. Scooby chases the cats and causes a big commotion, angering Beau the gardener and Simone the house owner. Daphne introduces herself to Simone and they discuss the plantation and it's ghosts. Simone agrees that it is haunted by “restless spirits”. She agrees to Daphne recording around the plantation. They all enter the mansion except the cats and the gardener. Scooby and Shaggy give the rest of the gang a scare after screaming loud. They had simply been surprised by how hot the plantation's peppers were. After Simone, Lena and the rest of the gang leave, Scooby and Shaggy scream again but this time it is because of ghost writing on the wall that appeared suddenly. Daphne excitedly tapes the wall and another word appears while taping, carved into the wall suddenly. Viewing the tape later in slow-motion, the gang discovers that the writing was done by the ghost of Morgan Moonscar. Scooby and Shaggy get hungry and make a huge picnic basket of food. Velma returns to the wall to see what is under the wall paint. She uses a spatula to peel off all the paint behind the ghostly words written by the ghost. She discovers a piece of Morgan Moonscar's ship which was used in the construction of the mansion. Simone and Lena aren't surprised. Scooby and Shaggy get into mischief with Simone's cats and Mojo the hunting pig. They fall into a hole which they later discover is a grave. As they try to exit the grave, they pull off a piece of the wall and a skeleton hand falls from a hole in the side of the wall. The whole skeleton begins to morph into a zombie and it begins to chase Scooby and Shaggy who escape the grave and run for their lives. They run into Beau the gardener but can't find the zombie afterward. The gang goes back to investigate the grave but it is found to be empty. It starts to get dark and Simone offers for the gang to stay at her home for the night. They agree. Lena quickly but kindly shows the gang around to their individual rooms. Shaggy, who is excited for dinner gets dressed and trims his beard. Scooby plays with an owl just outside the window. As shaggy stares into the mirror a Civil War ghosts comes out of the mirror and tries to warn Shaggy telling him to “get away”, just as the ghost of Morgan Moonscar had tried to warn the gang by his message in the kitchen. Velma investigates the mirror and agrees that it is from the Civil War era. Everyone leaves for dinner. At dinner Scooby causes trouble with the cats again. Him and Shaggy have to eat a crawfish boil outside in the Mystery Machine. They enjoy the Cajun meal until the cats follow them to the mystery machine and all stare at them through the windows. Shaggy drives the Mystery Machine away in order to shake off the cats. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne and Velma discuss over Simone's dinner table why someone in a pirate mask would want to scare everyone off the island. Treasure? Oil under the island? Back in the Mystery Machine, Scooby and Shaggy dare each other to eat one of the hot peppers. Soon they both go running to a nearby lake for a large drink of water. As they drink, a terrifying light strikes the bottom of the lake. Zombies start to rise up from the floor of the lake. Soon, zombies are rising from every location around. Shaggy and Scooby get in the Mystery Machine and try to drive away but get stuck in the mud. They meet up with Beau but mistake him for a zombie and keep running toward the house. Inside, everyone hears Scooby and Shaggy yelling. Lena grabs lanterns for the gang to use as they head out to look for Shaggy and Scooby. They meet up with Beau and suspect that he might have to do with the Zombies. Daphne suggests that they all split up and look for Scooby and Shaggy. After some searching, Daphne and Fred find the abandoned Mystery Machine. As they investigate around, they find a zombie along with Shaggy and Scooby. Daphne karate-throws the zombie onto the ground and it stops moving. Daphne tapes as Fred tries to remove the zombie mask. He accidentally pulls the zombie's real head off. They realize the zombie could be real. Light again hits the lake and stirs up more zombies rising from the ground. As Fred records, the zombies get closer, starting to surround Fred and Daphne. They run away but lose the camera in quicksand. Scooby and Shaggy have already been running and they scream in fright as they look for any safe place away from all the zombies. The zombies look like they are from different eras and backgrounds. Some have modern cameras around their necks and tourist clothes on while others are dressed as pirates. Shaggy and Scooby fall into a cave and find voodoo dolls of Velma, Daphne, Fred. As they begin to play with the dolls, the actions the dolls do are connected to the real-life actions of the gang. Faraway, the rest of the gang begins to float and kick each other as their bodies are controlled by the voodoo dolls. Bats scare Scooby and Shaggy out of the cave and they are again chased by zombies. Velma, Beau, Fred and Daphne go back to the mansion to look around. The power is out. Also, the staircase leading upstairs has been lifted up, with a tunnel going down beneath. Fred finds Lena there who says that her and Simone were attacked by the zombies. The zombies had supposedly grabbed Simone and dragged her away down the tunnel. They all head down the tunnel, Velma leading the way by following footprints on the ground. They all enter a voodoo ritual room. Velma comments how Simone walked down the tunnel and hadn't been dragged by a zombie. By then it was too late though. Simone uses voodoo dolls to capture Fred, Daphne, Beau and Velma. As she ties up the dolls, the gang can't move in real life. Simone explains how to preserve her immortality she has to drain the life force of victims she lures to the island. Her and Lena turn into terrifying werecats. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy run to the dock and meet up with Jacques who quickly turns into a werecat as well and begins to chase them. Velma accuses Simone of stealing Morgan Moonscar's treasure. Simone yells in anger at the name of Moonscar. She explains how she was a peaceful settler until Morgan Moonscar drove all the islanders into the bayou and took over the island. Her and Simone prayed to their cat god in order to destroy the pirates and receive immortality. The cat god granted their wish and turned them into werecats. They killed all the pirates and later plantation workers who had taken over the island. Jacques was also given immortality as a werecat. As Simone is discussing her past, Scooby and Shaggy break into the voodoo room. Her and Lena transform into stronger werecats and chase Scooby and Shaggy around the room. Velma reaches her voodoo doll with her feet and begins to untie her voodoo doll. Zombies enter the room as well and start chasing too. Daphne realizes the zombies are the “good guys” and warns Shaggy of Simone and Lena. The zombies help Shaggy and Scooby as Lena and Simone try to drain Shaggy and Scooby's life force. Daphne and Velma, now free make voodoo dolls of Simone and Lena. They capture them temporarily. Beau waves a torch at them to keep them away. Suddenly the three werecats start to shake and shrivel up into bones, then dust. The zombies do the same. Midnight had passed and the werecats had taken too long to drain life force. The eerie light snakes throughout the room. The spirits of the zombies are avenged and can finally rest in peace. Beau explains that he's really a detective and had been researching the disappearances on the island. After admiring the beautiful sunset, the gang drives onto the ferry and leave back for home. Unfortunately, some of Simone's cats show up on the ferry as well. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley ** Fred Jones Supporting characters: * Chris * Beau Neville * Snakebite Scruggs Villains: * Moat Monster / * Mr. Beeman * Vampire bat creature / * Elderly man * Hooded skeletal ghost * Swami * Zombie riverboat captain / * Elderly woman * Lobster-man / * Nerdy-looking man * Werecats / ** Simonee Lenoir ** Lena Dupree ** Jacques * * Morgan Moonscar's crew Other characters: * Airport manager * Pierre * Market shoppers * Mojo * Big Mona * Present-day alligators * Simonee Lenoir's cats * Owl * Frog * Settlers * Settlers' cats * Past alligators * Plantationers * Tourists * Zombies * Colonel Jackson T. Pettigrew Locations * Castle * Chris * Airport * Velma's bookshop * Daphne's home * Louisiana ** New Orleans ** Mansion ** Cemetery ** Riverboat ** Bubba Joe's ** Market *** Pierre's Poor Boys ** Louisiana bayou *** Jacques Landing *** Moonscar Island **** Moonscar Mansion ***** Kitchen ****** Pantry **** Library **** Dining room *** The Maelstrom Objects * Scooby Snacks * Fred's video camera * Chili peppers Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Full credits The following credits are how they are displayed on-screen (or as close as possible). Opening credits * Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros. Present * Story By: Glenn Leopold, Davis Doi * Screenplay By: Glenn Leopold * Based on Characters Created By: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Music Composed and Conducted By: Steven Bramson * Editor: Paul Douglas * Executive Producer: Jean MacCurdy * Supervising Producer: Davis Doi * Produced By: Cos Anzilotti * Directed By: Jim Stenstrum Closing credits * Starring the Voices Of: Scott Innes as Scooby-Doo, Billy West as Shaggy, Mary Kay Bergman as Daphne, Frank Welker as Fred, B.J. Ward as Velma, Adrienne Barbeau as Simone, Tara Charendoff as Lena, Jim Cummings as Jacques, Mark Hamill as Snakebite Scruggs, Jennifer Leigh Warren as Chris, Ed Gilbert as Mr. Beeman * Voice Direction: Kris Zimmerman * Casting Director: Collette Sunderman * Associate Producer: Victoria McCollum * Production Manager: Diana Ritchey * Animation Directors: Robert Alvarez, Kunio Shimamura, James T. Walker * Storyboards: Armando Carrillo, Adrian Gonzales, Mario Piluso, Lane Raichert * Background Key Design: Drew Gentle, Derek Carter, Bobby Scott, Bill Williams * Background Key Clean-Up: Carlos Lemos * Character Design: Paula LaFound, Mordecai Brown, Vaughn Tada * Model Coordinator: Lance Falk * Character Clean-Up: Mark Lewis, Scott Awley, Barbara Krueger, Salene Weatherwax * Creative Design Consultant: Iwao Takamoto * Prop Design: Stephen Swaja, Lee Go, Scott Hill * Background Paint: Al Gmuer, Mannix Bennett, Bonnie Callahan, Brendan Eaton, Craig Gardner, Andrew Phillipson, Charles E. Pickens, Matthew Somma, Henrik Tamm * Animation Checking: Sandra Benenati, Brenda Brummett, Eleanor Dahlen, Gregory Hinde, Karl Jacobs, Jan Browning * Songs: ** "Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?" Theme *** Written By: David Mook and Ben Raleigh *** Performed By: Third Eye Blind, Courtesy of Elektra Entertainment ** "The Ghost Is Here" and "It's Terror Time Again" *** Music By: Tom Snow *** Lyrics By: Glenn Leopold *** Produced By: Skycycle and Richard Mouser *** Performed By: Skycycle, Courtesy of MCA Records * Soundtrack Music Consultants: David Jordan, Stephen DePace * Music Director: Bodie Chandler * Scoring Mixer: John Richards * Orchestrations: Ruth Oroshnik, Michael Patterson, David Slonaker * Music Editor: Bruce Frazier * Music Preparation: Janice Hayen * Orchestra Contractor: Carl Fortina * Music Scoring Facility: Paramount Scoring Stage M * Color Stylists: Jamy Huang, Harry Nickelson * Mark-Up/Painters: Lori Hanson, Nelda Ridley * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Alison Leopold * Xerography: Star Wirth, Martin Crossley, Richard Wilson * Animation Services: Mook Co., Ltd. * Production Crew: Tetsuro Kumase, Tomitsugu Mukaitsubo, Soki Ogasawara, Hideki Sakakibara, Toshihiro Yoshida, Tatsuo Aoki * Production Coordinator: Shu-Bee Lee * Directors: Hiroshi Aoyama, Kazumi Fukushima * Assistant Director: Toru Ishida * Animation Directors: Yoshishige Kosako, Kiyoshi Nakamura * Key Animators: Masahito Kimura, Koichi Tsuchida, Shuichi Seki, Kenichi Shimizu, Mitsuo Shindo, Hiroshi Wagatsuma, Yoshihiro Tsuji, Hiroshi Tsuchihashi, Osamu Kamijo, Masaaki Kudo, Makiko Shinohara, Yoshiaki Kubokawa, Shinnosuke Kon, Ayumi Namiki, Tsutomu Murakami, Osamu Nuita, Hirokazu Ishino, Ichizo Kobayashi, Takao Yamazaki, Hiroki Abe, Shoko Fukumoto, Masahiro Sekiguchi, Yasuhiro Yamaguchi, Hiroyuki Shimizu, Joji Yanase, Shigeki Sato, Yukiyoshi Hane, Hideki Sadai, Hiroshi Kuzuoka, Kyuma Oshita, Naoki Yamauchi, Yae Ohtsuka, Koji Kawaguchi, Takeshi Osaka * In-Between Checkers: Misa Watanabe, Hiromi Sakai, Hiroto Fukunaga, Masanobu Fujioka * In-Betweeners: Hideki Takahara, Masayuki Ozaki, Yasuhide Yoshida, Takaharu Kawasuki, Yukari Umebayashi, Kumi Nakajo, Mariko Iioka, Shindo Production, U-Jin Production, To-Production, C.D.I. Production, Han-II Animation, Nian Dia Animation, Shanghai Frontier, Wujin Cats * Color Stylists: Yukie Asai, Aiko Hirao * Painters: Hiroko Akimoto, Miho Sato, Takahiro Kanakugi, Yukie Haneishi, Sumiyo Suzuki, Sachiko Abe, Trace Studio M, Studio L, Nian Dai Animation, Shanghai Frontier, Wujin Cats, U-Jun Production, To-Production, C.D.I. Production, Han-II Animation * Special Effects: Takashi Maekawa, Isao Yamamoto * Background Director: Kazuhiro Arai * Background Studios: Image Room Giro; Hiroshi Yoshikawa, See Through; Kazuya Fukuda, Tombo; Noboru Tatsuike, Team's Art * Manager of Post Production: Tim Iverson * Post Production Coordinator: Julianne Humbert * Supervising Recording Engineer: Edwin Collins * Recording Engineer: Jeff O. Collins * Track Readers: Kay Douglas, Carol Iverson * Additional Editing: Pat Foley * Assistant Editor: Kerry Iverson * Dialogue Editing: Jim Hearn, Kerry Iverson * ADR Editor: Jim Hearn * Sound Effects Design: TIm Gedemer * Sound Effects Editorial: Rick Hinson * Foley Editorial: Glenwood Editorial, Inc. * Foley Artist: Vincent Giusette * Foley Mixer: Richard Duarte * Negative Cutting: William DeBoer, Jr., Lu Palazzola * Sound Re-Recording: Warner Bros. Studios Post-Production Facility * Re-Recording Mixers: Allen L. Stone, Michael E. Jiron * Recordist: William Olson * Video Post Production Facility: Complete Post, Inc. * Colorist: Trent Johnson * On-Line Editor: Cheryl Campsmith * Laboratory Services: C.F.I. * Production Assistants: Michael Diaz, Sharra Gage, Lisa Melcombe, Linda Moore, Barbara Bartz, Nancy Grimaldi * Production Accountant: Joanne Halcon * Production Liason: Amy E. Wagner * Production Administrators: Athena Christianakis, Maria Womack * Production Supervision: Haven Alexander, Ken Duer, Clive Nakayashiki, Joe Sandusky, Howard Schwartz, Liza-Ann Warren * Production Management: Andy Lewis * Executive in Charge of Production: Brian A. Miller * This Film is Dedicated to Don Messick the Original Voice of Scooby-Doo * Dolby SurroundTM * ©1998 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. * All Rights Reserved * Hanna-Barbera * A Time Warner Company Continuity * In the flashback of the gang's old case, Fred and Daphne are wearing their original clothes based on 60s fashion, while in the present, they are now wearing more sophisticated and professional clothing. * Daphne's surname was revealed in The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show episode, No Sharking Zone. * Fred's surname was revealed in The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries episode, Happy Birthday, Scooby-Doo. * Velma's surname was revealed in The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries episode, Happy Birthday, Scooby-Doo. Notes/trivia * The movie is based on Glenn Leopold's script for the unfinished Swats Kats episode, The Curse of Kataluna. * In a post-credits scene, Scooby feeds the cats milk. * This movie features an all-new cast of voice actors for the adult Mystery Inc., save for Frank Welker who returns as Fred. This is the first Scooby-Doo production not to feature Don Messick and Casey Kasem as Scooby and Shaggy; Messick had passed away (the film is dedicated to him) while Kasem had protested Shaggy's carnivorous appetite as the actor was vegan so Scott Innes and Billy West replaced them, respectively. From the next movie Innes would voice both Scooby and Shaggy. Mary Kay Bergman and B.J. Ward replaced Heather North and Marla Frumkin as Daphne and Velma, respectively; Ward had previously voiced Velma in the Johnny Bravo episode, Bravo Dooby-Doo. * This is the first Scooby-Doo production that alludes to a romantic relationship between Fred and Daphne (which had been poked fun at in the Johnny Bravo episode, Bravo Dooby-Doo); they get jealous of each other when Fred takes a shine to Lena and Daphne is interested in Beau. Velma also forms a friendship with Beau, but denies an attraction to him. * This is the only direct-to-video movie not executive produced by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera prior to their deaths, and the only movie that doesn't have the 'Special Thanks to Joe Ruby and Ken Spears' credit at the end, who were the creators of the characters. Instead, the former two are given sole credit of creating the characters when, in fact, it was just their company which produced it. In fact, Hanna himself said (via archive footage) on the Mystery Inc. Yearbook featurette (passed around a few of the DVDs in the early to mid 2000s) that it was a team effort. Later films would say "Based on Characters Created By Hanna-Barbera Productions". * The film ignores Scrappy-Doo, just focusing on the original core group. * The videos sold well and received generally positive reviews in the press, leading to a series of future direct-to-video Scooby-Doo feature films, and a new television series, What's New, Scooby-Doo?. * Out of all of the direct-to-video movies this one is argueably the darkest and most frightening out of all of them. ** Also the only one where characters are killed: three on screen, dozens off. * It was nominated for an Annie in Outstanding Achievement in an Animated Home Video Production,annieawards.org/27th-annie-awards and for a MPSE Golden Reel for sound editing for a direct-to-video,variety.com/1999/film/news/sound-editors-shout-golden-reel-noms-1117491570/ both in 1999. * This was the first time a real monster was discovered by the original Mystery Inc. gang. ** While this was the movie's tagline, the original Mystery Inc. line-up did encounter real supernatural monsters and beings in the episodes Mystery in Persia, A Halloween Hassle at Dracula's Castle and Ghosts of the Ancient Astronauts. * Mr. Beeman's counterfeiting scheme is vaguely reminiscent of what Mr. Conrad did in the A Pup Named Scooby-Doo episode, A Bicycle Built For Boo!. * The house Daphne waits in front of (which presumably belongs to her), resembles the house Daphne and Velma shared together in the What's New, Scooby-Doo? episode, A Scooby-Doo Valentine. Whether the latter was an intentional reference is unknown. * Daphne being the believer and Fred being skeptical is a reversal of A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, just without the cartoony exaggeration. * Notably, Fred is seen eating and drinking like a normal human being, probably more than he ever did in the almost thirty year history of the series. * Snakebite may be a parody of "Crocodile" Dundee. * There are a few in-jokes as the gang settle into Moonscar Mansion, the first is when Shaggy ponders if he should dress up for dinner, opening a suitcase full of identical clothing he's already wearing, then he trims his whiskers, but they look no different; meanwhile Fred tries on an ascot before deciding against it. * When Fred is trying to "unmask" the zombie pirate he yells "It's the ferryman!" While, Jacques is obviously not the zombie, he actually is one of the villains, and partly responsible for some of the events of the movie. * Morgan Moonscar can either be viewed as an anti-hero, or as redeemed altogether. He was partly to blame for Simonee and Lena's curse. In his undead form, he attempted to warn and/or help the living escape Simonee and Lena. Cultural references * Simonee was voiced by actress Adrienne Barbeau who is known for her roles as Catwoman in Batman: The Animated Series, and DJ Stevie Wayne in the 1980 horror film, The Fog, which deals with ghostly and/or undead sailors terrorizing a seaside town. Undead sailors (i.e. pirates) and cats are featured prominently in this film. * Bubba Joe's is a parody of the Bubba Gump Shrimp Company, which was inspired by the film, Forrest Gump. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When Pierre brings the guys their sandwich, the basket of peppers looks more like soup. The basket is also irreregularly in front of the item next to it, instead of sitting next to it. * The Jacques Landing sign is missing grammar, so it neither says "Jacques' Landing" or "Jacques's Landing". * When Simonee and Lena, as werecats, catch Scooby and Shaggy the first time, Scooby is missing his collar, which returns in the next shot, and later ripped off by Jacques. Scooby remains without a collar until the sunset, when they all leave Moonscar Island. * The glow on the cats' eyes aren't actually properly placed on their eyes, but above them. Inconstitencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Velma's bookshop has three different names: "Dinkley's Mystery Book Shoppe" on the window; "Dinkley's Mystery Books" on the sign sticking out; and then calls it "Mystery Inc. Bookshop" on the phone. * The Mystery Machine has been redesigned to be more like a mini van, yet in-universe, it's still supposed to be the same. Yet, in Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase, Fred makes an oblique comment about it being good to be back in the old Mystery Machine, while riding around in the Cyber Gang's van. * Shaggy says to Scooby not to hog all the hot sauce, but he doesn't use any himself anyway. * It's unknown how Simonee provided for herself and Lena, as well as pay Beau for his work. She could actually sell the island's peppers, but that would probably bring more attention to the island than she would want. Of course, she might have stolen money from the victims they drained, as if what they were doing wasn't bad enough. * Morgan Moonscar's buried treasure does exist, as shown in the cutscene describing his demise. However, it is dropped from the story altogether as a red herring, but the treasure presumably is still there. ** The cutscenes show his crew carrying the chest ashore and later beginning to bury it, so it appears that the motive of killing the colonists was (at least in part) to keep them from witnessing where he buried his treasure. * The chances of an undercover detective (especially one investigating a possible string of homicides) not carrying a gun or a dispatch radio are extremely remote, even in a cartoon. * How Simonee and Lena got ahold of Velma's eye glass cleaning cloth and other articles of clothing and/or hair from Fred and Daphne was never explained. Beau already lived there so the two women could have taken something from him at anytime. * The reveal at the end of Simonee's cats' eyes glowing could suggest something more to them, such as a long lifespan (even immortality), since they were more than just house pets, they were creatures that Simonee and Lena worshipped in the 1700s, meaning the cats in the flashback and Simonee's could be one in the same, although, of course, this isn't directly confirmed. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island VHS released by Warner Home Video on September 22, 1998. * Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island DVD released by Warner Home Video on March 6, 2001. * Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders/Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island double feature DVD (paired with Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders) released by Warner Home Video on February 12, 2008. Quotes Gallery Videos Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island - Trailer Images Zombie Island poster.jpg|Promotional poster. Zombie Island VHS front cover.jpg|VHS. Zombie Island DVD front cover.jpg|DVD. References External links * Buy from Amazon Video }} Category:Direct-to-video films *